Buying Time (Episode 5.1)
Tyndall: Warrior, the Merovingian's people indicate that his construct specialist, the Effectuator, is ready to begin tracking down the construct in which Niobe has been imprisoned. I'm sending you to his location now. Tyndall's operative is sent to meet with the Effectuator. The Effectuator greets the operative upon arrival. Effectuator: We're working together now? Compadres? Cool. Okay... I could use some more info for tracking down this construct Niobe's got herself caught in In the Matrix, code references pop up in the darndest places. Thanks to the scan data Zion already sent me, I've found a link to another data cluster that should tell me more about the address of Niobe's construct. Uh, yeah, don't worry if that all went straight over your head. I'm the brains, and you're the muscle, right, partner? All I need is for you to swipe some data for me. Ooh! But you could probably use some backup. No problemo! Boys? Out of the room's shadows two Dire Lupine Exiles reveal themselves. The Lupines are less than impressed by their current assignment, but follow the instructions to follow the Zionite operative despite. Effectuator: There you go, buddy; your own private wolf pack! Now get on out there and get me that construct data! Your controller will have the coordinates for you. The operative leaves among the rather dissatisfied Lupines. Tyndall: I'm directing you to the coordinates specified by the Effectuator, Warrior. You should find the code he requires there. The coordinates lead to a building, within Corporate Security roam the hallways. The operative joins the Dire Lupines. Seconds pass as the Dire Lupines tear straight through each of the Corporate Security guards. With ease, the entire security team is wiped out within minutes. The Zion operative locates a computer, and extracts the data from within as per the Effectuator's goal. Completing their mission, the Dire Lupines refuse to leave with the Zionite. Tyndall directs her operative onwards to a Merovingian computer terminal so the data can be uploaded. The terminal is guarded by a couple of the Merovingian's Hel Club guards, who appear sick and uncaring of their duties. The Zionite operative completes the objective, and turns to leave as the operator calls. Operator: That should do it. Now headâ?"Whoops! I'm reading hostile programs here... Looks like the security â?~droids from the building where you jacked that data. Uh, you should probably just get out of there, fast. The operative heads straight to the exit, but is caught by the security. The operative defends against the attack, and as Corporate Security guards drop to the ground lifeless, the operative manages to escape the building. Tyndall: You've done your part, Warrior. Now it's time to check on the Effectuator's progress. The Zionite operative returns to the Effectuator's location. Once again the Effectuator greets the operative. Effectuator: Hey, amigo! I got that data you liberated; way to go! So here's the scoop. The construct Niobe's in has some totally weird firewall. Know what I think? I think Anome must have dropped one of those cheat codes as he was hustling out of the meeting place after plugging Niobe. I can't think of anything other than a Machine code that could have partitioned off a construct and put up a firewall like this. Anyway, I haven't been able to open a door to the construct itself, but I managed to slow down its runtime. That means that inside the construct time is passing way slower than it is outsideâ?"should keep Niobe alive longer. We'll have that construct cracked soon, you'll see. As the operative leaves, and reports the progress to Tyndall. Tyndall: If the Effectuator is playing straight with us, then what he told you is a promising development. We must have faith that Niobe will survive this ordeal. *''Episode 5.1: Saving Captain Niobe (Part 1)'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 5.1) Category:Episode 5.1 Missions